


大纲文讲故事，ABO

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Seo Changbin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 装B的A 和装B的O，都以为对方和自已一样的故事
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	大纲文讲故事，ABO

黄饼大学分到一间宿舍，本来应该四个人但是因为年级人数不够就莫名变成了双人套房，俩人很快就打成一片，毕竟校园生活强行二人世界，一天24小时吃喝玩乐都在一起，好在他俩性格也还挺处得来，就过得还挺和谐。  
黄铉辰是不喜欢A总被人过分关注所以就装B，徐彰彬是觉得O太麻烦就装B，俩人都没跟自己的室友透露自己的真实第二性别，但是毕竟天天一起生活，偶尔在浴室打抑制剂什么的还是会漏出一些端倪，黄铉辰第一眼就觉得徐彰彬不是Beta，见他这样就暗自确信自己猜对了，说哦他和自己一样也是A，然后觉得找到了和自己一样觉得当A太累想要隐藏身份的人，是自己Soulmate，越想就越就越觉得对方跟自己合得来，平时打抑制剂搞抑制贴什么的就不那么藏着掖着了。  
徐彰彬虽然也没听他直说，但是看他这样也明白了，他果然是O（。从第一眼看见对方他就觉得黄铉辰这就一看就是O嘛，肯定是以前没少被纠缠所以藏这么严实，想想还怪心疼，对着比自己小了半年的漂亮小孩莫名涌起一股保护欲。  
俩人就这么嘻嘻哈哈一起过着幸福快乐的校园生活，周末一起逛街吃饭看电影密室逃脱的时候偶尔也会想可惜了对方和自己一个性别，如果真是B可能还真的有点发展的可能性。

后来有天徐彰彬跟操场踢球玩太嗨把自己发情期日子给忘了，感觉不对劲匆忙回宿舍才发现抑制剂用完还没来得及买，他纠结了一下就还是从浴室探出脑袋说能不能管黄铉辰借一点，黄铉辰当然想也没想就给他把自己的抑制剂递过去，闻见徐彰彬身上传过来枫糖一样的甜味以为他是在外面遇见发情的omega了，除了觉得这信息素还有些好闻之外也没多想。  
之前为了方便隐藏黄铉辰把抑制剂包装什么的都拆了，徐彰彬当然也没想别的就直接给自己注射一针，用完回自己床上裹着被子躺好，结果一点用没有，身子还是一分一秒越来越热。  
在自己床上看电视剧的黄铉辰也发现那股好闻的信息素味道不光没散掉还越来越重，过了一会对面床上甚至开始传来奇怪的呻吟和喘息。  
他赶紧起身过去关心一下自己室友。  
其实黄铉辰这时候已经觉出不对劲了，他让发情期omega的信息素弄得整个人都不太好，晃晃悠悠一手撑着徐彰彬的床架一边低头盯着躺在床上浑身湿透皮肤泛红的人连呼吸都杂乱不堪的人，自己脸上的汗也开始往下滴，他眯着眼睛咬牙说了句你是omega。  
徐彰彬艰难地回了句废话你不是知道吗，然后哼哼唧唧问他你抑制剂是什么牌子的起效怎么这么慢下次不要用了。  
黄铉辰沉默了一会才说它不会起效了。  
徐彰彬皱着眉勉强睁开眼就看见黄铉辰凑上来说因为它对你没用，这是Alpha用的抑制剂。  
徐彰彬用昏昏沉沉的大脑捋了一下他话里的意思，突然睁大了眼睛撑着身子想坐起来的动作又被黄铉辰压着肩膀按了回去。  
发情期的O战斗力和意志都直线下降，只能眼看着面前漂亮的Alpha咬着舌尖撕下盖在金色长发后面的抑制贴，浓烈到几乎带着实体色彩的花香一下子裹住他，Omega从嗓子眼里不自觉地发出一声近乎悲鸣的呜咽。  
然后，总之，就搞了。

睡完了俩人清醒过来就觉得不对，纷纷指责对方不够真诚性别欺诈，黄铉辰说你看着就不像O不能怪我，徐彰彬说说得就跟你像个A似的，俩人吵急了就开始冷战，战得班里其他宿舍的同学都没办法当没看见的程度，但是也不知道到底因为什么，毕竟其他人眼中就是两个一直和和气气的beta小伙伴。  
原本是真的把对方当哥们天天打情骂俏毫无顾忌，现在睡了以后倒变得不知道该怎么上手了。  
徐彰彬呆了半个月觉得难受就申请换宿舍，黄铉辰本来还有点想和解，一看他这样也开始拧起来。  
徐彰彬搬走以后金昇玟搬进来，毕竟开学已经很长时间都熟悉了，作为同班同学也自然是个和谐室友，但是黄铉辰还是很气，就觉得也不至于变成这样吧，虽然确实是他没忍住给人睡了，但是他可以确信徐彰彬不可能对他没意思。  
他把这个想法在深夜情感对谈中跟新室友说了，对方沉默了一会说你确定不是你的直A自信么。  
黄铉辰就傻了。  
就想万一徐彰彬真对他没意思，那他不就是个趁人之危的人渣。  
越想越害怕，罪恶感深重，一晚上没睡着结果第二天就觉得整个人都不行了，情绪突然特别低落，又难受又想哭，不知道什么出了问题但是看什么都不对劲。  
他请了一上午的假窝在床上也没见好转，说是感冒发烧也没什么症状。  
中午下课以后金昇玟回来，对着他围观了一会突然说你这应该是易感期吧。  
黄铉辰当然知道易感期，不过他身上还从来没发生过，一般这都是在Alpha和Omega绑定之后才会开始有的症状。  
那我的omega呢。  
黄铉辰不可能不知道这意味着什么，但是又觉得无能为力，他是被讨厌的那个，因为一时冲动可能就要跟自己的omega说拜拜了，越想越委屈越想越难受，一个人在床上哭得抽抽搭搭，连金昇玟什么时候消失的又是什么时候有个人走进房间都没注意到。  
哭得正上头的时候肩膀被人轻轻拍拍，那只手又像安抚似的贴在他身上不轻不重地捏了捏。  
黄铉辰一回头，眼泪又开始使劲流，徐彰彬还没见识过易感期症状这么严重的alpha，也没经验，只能坐着陪着他。  
他说昇玟来找我让我过来看看你。  
黄铉辰流着眼泪说话也支支吾吾，勉强听出几句道歉。  
他这才明白这小孩是因为那天的事这么崩溃，但是Alpha和Omega这个事儿，一摊上信息素问题就变得有点说不清楚，要说自己真的毫无意愿好像也不是，毕竟他也是曾经甚至想过如果黄铉辰是个beta不知道是不是可以接受自己这样的问题的人。  
但是他也不好意思把这些都说出来这么劝他，只能说那天实在是发情期的意外就当没发生吧。  
黄铉辰这一听，一咬嘴唇缩回床角哭得更厉害了。  
徐彰彬不知道怎么办了，抓抓头发最后实在没辙，锁上门把抑制贴撕下来，坐在床边也不出声，但是听着旁边Alpha那哭哭啼啼的声音慢慢就带上了点喘，然后淅淅索索的一只手就从他后腰绕过来给他圈了起来，像大金毛一样的Alpha整个人在床上转了个圈蹭过来，脑袋悄悄挪啊挪终于如愿以偿枕在徐彰彬大腿上。  
Omega也没说话，就让小孩自己在那待着，看着他紧闭双眼上湿漉漉的睫毛，觉得有点可怜但还挺可爱的。  
黄铉辰靠着omega身上的信息素情绪终于慢慢平稳下来，他睁开眼睛就看见徐彰彬低头看着他，他也不知道他这样看了自己多久，脸一下子有点红。  
徐彰彬见他睁开眼睛，轻声问了句好点了么。  
黄铉辰点点头，然后揉揉眼睛坐起来。  
真的？  
嗯。  
这么容易就好了。

徐彰彬朝他笑了一下。

那还真有点可惜呢。  
……

然后，总之，就又搞了。

END

番外

金昇玟：救命我下午的课本还在屋里他们什么时候出来。


End file.
